This invention relates to cemetery flower holders. Generally, cemetery flowers are displayed in a brass or similar type vessel which is affixed to a gravesite memorial. Typically, silk flowers are inserted into a cone-shaped foam insert which is then placed into the flower vessel. If the foam insert is too large, it must be reduced in size by carving away the excess material. If the holder is too small, the entire flower assembly is prone to be blown away by high winds or it simply floats upwardly when the flower container fills with water.